Você querendo ou não!
by TED Bear Lupin
Summary: Harry recebe herança ao completar 16- clichê creature fic


Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, apenas o enredo é meu e qualquer semelhança com algum outro enredo é uma infeliz coincidência

* * *

RA/ OOC/ Fantasia/fluffy/ Angst/Romance

Rating: M

**_Avisos: Contém violência, estupro e o rating é M por alguns motivos e o ficwriter gosta de tirar um pouco a dignidade de alguns personagens _**

CreatureFic, Fantasia, Romance, **Mpreg **

Ship: Draco / Harry

RA para HP6 OC

* * *

Sinopse: É um clichê nervoso creature fic. Harry recebe uma herança ao completar 16 anos e se transforma em parte criatura mágica

* * *

-x-

**_ Você querendo, ou não!_**

* * *

Metamorfose

.

.

.

Harry estava mais uma vez trabalhando forçadamente para seu tio Dursley, no momento ele encontrava-se embaixo de seu carro, pois lhe fora incumbida a tarefa de troca uma peças do motor, limpar o carburador e trocar o óleo,(o que ele fazia no momento) não que Harry tivesse muitas noções de mecânica mas sempre soube agir rapidamente ante a uma necessidade, e evitar a ira de seu tio sobre si era uma prioridade que aprendeu a por em prática desde pequeno, por isso se esforçou para aprender de tudo um pouco por questão de sobrevivência, se ele não fosse um pouco útil, não comeria sua pequena porção de comida e ainda levaria uma boa surra diariamente

_Por que você ainda está aí sua aberração? - o homem perguntou asperamente

Ao reconhecer o tom de voz, Harry inspirou profundamente pelo nariz até que não coubesse mais oxigênio em seus pulmões e expirou pela boca lentamente para diminuir os batimentos que haviam acelerado ao ouvir a repreenda de seu tio. Ele sabia que era um dia tenso para Vernon, pois ele havia marcado um jantar com o presidente de uma importante montadora de veículos e devia estar com os nervos a flor da pele por medo de não conseguir a sociedade, então seria melhor se fazer de tonto e não tentar explicar ao Dursley que a demora para terminar seu serviço era a falta de conhecimento sobre o motor de seu novo automóvel.

Ele resignou-se apenas a arrastar as costas no chão da garagem para sair debaixo do veículo e fitar seu tio que o encarava de cima com uma expressão de desgosto, sim ele teria que lidar com o homem corpulento mais de uma vez em apenas três horas o que era muito para Harry, além de possivelmente significar alguns hematomas a mais em seu corpo magro

_O senhor... me mandou trocar o óleo e limpar o carburador - apontou timidamente sustentando o olhar nos pequenos olhos de morsa ao mesmo tempo em que saía debaixo do veículo e se levantava lentamente, como se cada movimento brusco pudesse atiçar a ira de seu tio ainda mais

_Não seja insolente seu garoto petulante! Eu quero saber por que ainda está aí trabalhando no carro, sabe perfeitamente que ainda tem de tirar as ervas daninhas do jardim e desentupir o encanamento do banheiro e arrumar a casa, se apresse! -gritou com a voz esgarniçada

_Acontece que não sou dois! Por que não o manda para uma oficina? Aposto que é só para não ter que pagar! -falou irritado

_Como é? -grunhiu torcendo o braço de Harry para trás

_Mas eu não tive tempo o suficiente... -murmurou permanecendo quieto para não ter o braço deslocado

_Depois que terminar com o carro vá para o jardim retirar as ervas daninhas e cuidar das flores e depois vá desentupir os canos o vaso e passar o aspirador de pó na sala de estar! Quero a casa impecável para o jantar de hoje a noite... e quero que desapareça em seu quarto depois de terminar tudo e só saia de lá amanhã! -ditou soltando o braço do garoto

_Si-sim senhor!

_Saiba que vai ficar sem jantar hoje pela seus modos de falar comigo, você me deve respeito, eu sou seu tio, te dei um teto sobre sua cabeça e uma cama para dormir e é assim que me agradece, sendo totalmente insolente! -esbravejou

_Mas...

_Nada de mas! -cortou

Harry apenas piscou o encarando, ainda no lugar em que estava reunindo coragem para falar

_Bem...

_O quê?

_Limpei o carburador, troquei o óleo e o pneu que estava careca e poli o carro mas... não sei como trocar a bateria -respondeu diminuindo a voz e fitando o chão

_Então vá logo de uma vez fazer as tarefas, não sei por que confio meu carro ás mãos inábeis de uma aberração!

_Estou fazendo o melhor que posso, já que não é possível fazer minhas tarefas em um passe de mágica! -Ironizou

O rosto de Vernon se fechou em uma carranca e ele estreitou os minúsculos olhos. Harry quase desejou não ter dito isso, por que a face do homem tomou um tom de vermelho berrante e podia ser visto uma veia pulsando em sua testa, seu tio parecia que ia entrar em ebulição como uma chaleira, Harry quase podia ver fumaça saindo dos ouvidos do homem, ele sabia que havia o irritado demais e não pôde se impedir de sentir um frio na boca do estômago

_Não use esse tom comigo... e não ouse falar nisso dentro da minha casa! Não vou tolerar a menção sobre essa abominação dentro de minha propriedade!

Vociferou Vernon, salpicando o rosto de Harry com saliva e puxando o garoto pela gola da camisa suja, fechou o punho e acertou a cabeça de seu sobrinho com força estalando os nós dos dedos contra seu crânio, ele pretendia acertar-lhe o rosto mas Harry se encolheu em si mesmo, só que dessa vez ele acertaria em seu nariz em cheio, então puxou o punho para bater novamente mas ao ver a forma encolhida e de olhos cerrados, achou a situação completamente errada, como se fosse anti-natural infringir dor a pequena criatura indefesa e de aparência delicada, Vernon bufou em irritação e sem entender muito sua própria reação, ele piscou em horror e ficou chocado consigo mesmo sem saber de onde vinha essa linha de pensamento, desde quando o garoto tinha aparência delicada? Geralmente ver o garoto desta forma atiçava ainda mais sua vontade de bater nele.

Vernon não entendia mais nada e permaneceu alguns segundos se debatendo em conflito interno. Então soltou a criatura trêmula e encolhida e caminhou para dentro da casa a passos largos

Harry sentiu ser puxado pela camisa e se preparou para o primeiro soco e ofegou ao sentir a dor na lateral de sua cabeça, e se encolheu mais ainda escondendo o rosto com os antebraços da forma que podia para não sofrer muito com os próximos socos que tinha certeza que receberia, mas passaram-se alguns segundos e por milagre eles não vieram, ele abriu os olhos e percebeu que Vernon tinha se afastado

_Merlin, o que deu nele? -suspirou Decidido a não se questionar sobre isso e grato por não apanhar mais que um murro

Harry rumou para o pequeno jardim na frente da casa e se pôs a fazer sua segunda tarefa do dia

-x-

Ao anoitecer Harry se trancou em seu pequeno quarto e se jogou no colchão encalombado de sua cama, estava tão cansado que não conseguia relaxar os músculos tensos e mesmo com os olhos ardendo de sono não conseguia adormecer, seu estômago doía e roncava devorando a si mesmo de tanta fome, Harry suspirou decidiu ficar acordado para receber seu aniversário a meia noite como sempre fazia, e sempre estava sozinho.

Ele fechou os olhos e se lembrou de seus amigos, o que estariam fazendo Ron e Mione a essa hora? provavelmente dormindo ou comendo sapos de chocolate em frente as suas lareiras, ou levando alguma explosão no caso de Ron, Harry sorriu ante esse pensamento pois ele adorava estar cam a família Weasley e adorava as brincadeiras explosivas dos gêmeos, era mais agradável recordar de seus amgos do que pensar em seu estômago. Mas o som do arrulho e o farfalhar das asas de sua coruja batendo leves rajadas de vento em seu rosto o tirou de seus devaneios

_O que? Harry sentiu um peso minusculo em seu abdômen e abriu os olhos para ver um rato morto sobre ele, com uma cara de nojo desviou o olhar para ver Edwiges empoleirada na cabeceira de sua cama logo acima de sua cabeça , ela abriu as asas e piou alto, incitando Harry a comer seu presente

_Oh obrigado Edwig, mas eu não estou com fome agora, pode comer seu rato garota -falou acariciando as penas brancas de suas costas desajeitadamente pela posição, a coruja piou mais uma vez e saltou sobre o estômago de Harry, apanhou sua caça e voou para seu poleiro

_Bem, ao menos não fui completamente esquecido -comentou com amargura

Ele ainda não havia recebido nenhuma carta de seus amgos durante as férias, nem mesmo de Dumbledore, ele estava se sentindo-se mais uma vez solitário, revirou-se sobre o colchão e olhou seu relógio de cabeceira que marcava 11:55 pm, faltavam cinco segundos para meia-noite e muitas coisas passavam pela cabeça de Harry, pensamentos e desejos simples, ele se pegou mais uma vez pensando no que poderia acontecer durante esse curto tempo.

Talvez chegasse uma coruja trazendo cartas de seus amigos Quatro segundos Ou talvez um dos marotos e melhor amigo de seus pais, Remus Lupin aparatasse em seu quarto para lhe dar um abraço de felicitações

Três.

Ou Ron acompanhado dos gêmeos explodiriam as barras de sua janela

Dois.

Quem sabe Hemione lhe mandasse um álbum contendo algumas fotos de suas férias com sua família trouxa, alguns CDs de música trouxa ou alguns livros

Um.

Mas talvez fosse Hagrid que apareceria explodindo a porta de seu quarto e lhe entregasse um bolo de aniversário com um sorriso em seus pequenos olhos de besouro

Meia noite.

_feliz aniversário Harry -murmurou para si mesmo

E era isso, não havia nem Ron, Hermione ou Hagrid, nem pegadinhas de Fred e George, apenas Harry ocupando o espaço vazio acompanhado de sua coruja que dormia com a cabeça sob a asa , ambos sob a penumbra de seu quarto. Ele ficou absorvendo o silêncio que era cortado pelos roncos de seu estômago vazio por alguns segundos até que um zunido cortou o ar e Harry abriu os olhos tentando enxergar a origem disso, mas logo o zunido se multiplicou, era como ouvir várias golden snitch sobrevoando ao seu redor partindo do solo e o rodeando sua cama, era quase imperceptível, mas Harry podia ouvir e sentir. Harry se ergueu sobre os cotovelos e assustou quando olhou para seu ante braço

_Merlin... o que está havendo? O que é isso na minha pele... parecem...runas? -sussurrou assustando

Havia traços de magia serpenteando seus membros em um brilho dourado, ele retirou sua camisa e viu que o mesmo acontecia com seu tronco, sua pele toda começou a formigar, dando a impressão de estar sendo envolta em chamas , logo ele se livrou das calças e caiu de costas sobre o colchão respirando pesadamente

Seu núcleo mágico se pôs instável causando-lhe uma forte vertigem, ele se jogou da cama caindo sobre os joelhos no assoalho e vomitou a bile amarga por não ter ingerido nenhum alimento desde o café da manhã.

**_"O que está acontecendo comigo?"_**

Harry estava apavorado, podia sentir seu cerne mágico sofrendo alterações_** "Deve haver alguma explicação... eu preciso de ajuda... Merlin devo estar sendo atacado"** _

Cuspiu a bile amarga e limpou a boca com as costas da mão enquanto percorria seu quarto com os olhos tentando encontrar seu atacante, com certeza era algum Death eater

_** "Dumbledore" **_

O corpo de Harry espasmou e ele caiu de costas no assoalho

**_"Preciso de Dumbledore, tenho que enviar-lhe uma coruja... ele com certeza pode me ajudar e descobrir o que está havendo comigo... Merlin , meu copo está entrando em colapso"_**

Harry agonizou por mais alguns segundos e as dores aumentavam gradativamente, era como se fogo líquido corresse por suas veias no lugar de sangue e sua pele parecia estar sendo picada por formigas vermelhas e agulhas

**_ "Vou morrer"_**

_Accio pena, accio... áccio pergaminho...

Nada

Como nada aconteceu Harry tentou alcançar seu criado-mudo mas foi uma péssima idéia se levantar, ele sentiu uma fisgada em sua coluna e uma dor na parte de trás de sua cabeça, logo seus membros ficaram tão dormentes quanto a sua pele e Harry se sentiu flutuando sobre nuvem, era como se o tempo parasse e o mundo parasse de girar e tudo escureceu lentamente

* * *

NA/ Sorry por terminar o capítulo assim, mas foi o modo que deu xD

Com reviews eu posto na sexta uu'

NA/² Não é uma VeelaFic


End file.
